


How Many Fingers

by EloquentlySavage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Glasses, Glasses AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentlySavage/pseuds/EloquentlySavage
Summary: Viktor really wants to try on Yuuri's glasses, it does not end well. Or does it?





	How Many Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacupsofcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupsofcoffee/gifts).

“Come on, let me try them on!” Came the increasingly loud whine for the fourth time, from the suddenly  _ very _ annoyingly determined Russian skater. The bed creaked as he crawled half on top of Yuuri, personal space not much of a sacrament in their St. Petersburg apartment. 

“No.” Yuuri replied, again, for the fourth time. Keeping his gaze down to his book, despite shifting so Viktor could lay somewhat comfortably across his legs. 

Viktor blew out an  _ entirely _ valid puff of exasperated air, his bangs floating upward with such a sudden gust of wind. “Why not?” 

“Because I’m reading.” And he was  _ determined _ . It was something he loved as a child, though with his professional career it became a luxury he rarely had time to indulge in. But now with the offseason providing a bit more peace of mind, it was the perfect chance to discipline himself into the habit. 

Viktor laughed, slithering up a little closer on the bed beside Yuuri to prop his head up on his elbow. “You are  _ not _ reading.” 

Yuuri’s eyes glanced up at him from his book, his question obvious. 

Viktor hummed, “You haven’t flipped a page since I got out of the shower.” 

Yuuri could feel his cheeks begin to heat just slightly. Sure, Viktor was distracting enough as is, but Viktor dripping wet and absolutely unabashedly getting changed in front of him was as distracting as Yurio’s fashion sense. 

It was a matter of being unable to focus… not pure desire running hot through his veins— 

“You haven’t stopped asking me if you could wear my glasses since you got out of the shower.”  _ Smooth.  _

Viktor nodded, “Well of course, I had the idea in the shower.” 

Yuuri blinked. “...What, why?” 

Viktor paid no mind to the question however and suddenly took it upon himself to reach for the aforementioned frames, “I just want to  _ see _ .” 

“Hey!” Yuuri swatted his hand away, “You won’t be able to  _ see _ , my prescription is strong it’s bad for your eyes.” 

“I won’t wear them for long, I just want to look at myself. I always thought I’d look sophisticated with glasses.” His hand came back, reaching again. 

Yuuri rolled to his side, “Stop.” he brought his book back up, bracing himself for what he knew was coming. 

“ _ YuuuuuuUUUUurriiii. _ ” 

Yuuri closed his eyes, “ _ Viktor _ .” 

The Russian’s ears perked up, “Oh, say it again.” 

Yuuri held his breath, feeling an arm sling around his side. “Just let me read one chapter.” 

  
Viktor deflated into another sigh before snuggling closer up to his fiance’s back. A moment passed before his lips came to brush just barely at the nape of Yuuri’s neck, the ghost of a touch,  _ an accident _ . 

“Please.” It was Yuuri’s turn to whine now, he knew if Viktor began kissing him he’d be jelly in his arms, book forgotten until morning—  _ if that _ . He knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Sorry Yuuri.” he hummed, lips absolutely making an effort to brush against his skin now. 

Yuuri swallowed, resisting. His eyes scanning back up to the beginning of the page again.  _ Ignore him. _

“I don’t want to be distracting—” The purse of his lips through each syllable lingered far longer than needed. “But... if you let me wear your glasses I’ll leave you alone.” 

Yuuri almost choked on his laugh, as if that was an option. He quickly realized he only had once choice. 

“Fine.” 

A few things happened then in a matter of seconds: Yuuri’s book fell shut in just about the same time it took to flip over and pin Viktor under him. 

Viktor, arms now above him, beyond perplexed and unquestionably aroused swallowed. “Yuuri?” 

Maneuvering himself to keep both of Viktor’s arms pinned under one of his, Yuuri removed his glasses and rather unceremoniously (nearly poking out his eyes, twice) blindly put them on Viktor’s face. “There.” he smirked in self satisfaction, awaiting Viktor’s disappointment as he realized he would not be able to see his lover in one of his favourite positions. (Though he himself couldn’t either). 

Viktor blinked, attention snapping to Yuuri. “WOAH.”    


Yuuri sighed, “I know ‘ _ I’m blind _ ’ you knew this— ” 

“Since when did you have little FRECKLES?” 

“... _ What _ ?” 

Viktor wiggled out of Yuuri’s half hearted restraint, sitting up to better adjust himself. “Everything is so CLEAR!” 

Yuuri was stunned into silence, sitting back on his lap in confusion. “Viktor..” 

The Russian sat up then, bringing himself nearly eye to eye with Yuuri. His gaze flitted all across him as if he were a foreign specimen. “How did I not know about this little mole by your ear? Or that there’s flecks of green in your eyes!” 

Yuuri blushed, beyond confused and alarmed. “Viktor. There is no way my glasses improve your vision, I can barely see without them. My prescription is terrible.” 

Ignoring him, Viktor brought his hands up to Yuuri’s face examining him further. “Oh, your eyebrows are so overgrown, Yuuri let’s get that taken care of tomorrow.” 

Stunned and now a little insulted, Yuuri pulled away from him. “Viktor… when was the last time you had your eyes checked?” 

He brought his hands to his lips, before suddenly becoming obsessed with his cuticles. “Maybe when I was 10 or 11?” he flipped his hand over, obsessing over a small piece of now-visible dry skin. “Is everything supposed to be this HD normally? Skin is disgusting...” 

Yuuri couldn’t do much more than splutter. “I…” 

He looked past Yuuri then, peering down the hall to the open door of their bathroom. “No wonder you stare, I could spy on you all the way from here with these on.” 

“You really can’t see into the bathroom?” 

Viktor lifted the glasses off his nose, just a moment before putting them back on. “Well, barely.” 

Yuuri didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, all he could do was shake his head. That was, until it dawned on him. 

“Wait, Viktor. You  _ drive _ .” 

“Yes! It’s very hard to see the signs, I bet with these it would be no problem.” 

Yuuri was speechless, his mouth agape as Viktor pulled himself out from underneath him to go look at his reflection in the bathroom. 

Yuuri starred with abject horror as he realized just how often his life was put in danger because of Viktor’s … he didn’t even know what to call it. Idiocy? Naivety? Dumba— 

The light flicked on in the bathroom. 

“OH GOD, YUURI YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME I HAD  _ ACNE! _ ” 

Yuuri sighed as he reached into his bedside drawer to pull out his old, slightly off prescription glasses so he could go comfort his terrible boyfriend. 

“You don’t have acne, what are you talking about.” 

Viktor was an inch away from the mirror, obsessing over a single bump at the corner of his chin. “I thought I trusted you, Yuuri. How could you let me go out like this.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, pushing his hair back in exasperation. He’d created a monter. The last thing Viktor really deserved tonight was a compliment, but knowing how riled up he could become Yuuri needed him to stop before he tore apart their entire apartment after realizing  _ dust _ was a thing. 

“You do look sophisticated, you know.” he replied, hoping to distract him from his … condition. 

Viktor suddenly stood up straight, admiring himself in the mirror. Why he had to jut out his hips in a pose to see how glasses look on his  _ face _ , was beyond Yuuri but hey, he did look good after all. 

“RIGHT?” 

Even while wearing Makkachin themed pyjamas, Yuuri had to admit it. “You do.” 

Viktor smiled winningly, “Now, you can call me Sensei.” 

Yuuri coughed, “What?”

“You know, Since I’m your coach, I’m like your sensei because I have glasses now.” 

Yuuri stared at Viktor, really stared at him. The man he loved, the man he wanted to marry, before turning away and walking back towards the bed. It was late, that could be part of the excuse for the absolute incredulousness of tonight. Logic didn’t exist past 11pm apparently. “We’re making an appointment for you tomorrow.” 

“No my eyebrows are fine, you’re the one--” 

“For. Your. Eyes!” he yelled, finally crawling back into bed. 

—- 

Around twenty minutes later, Viktor finally came back into the bedroom after admiring and tearing apart every square inch of his appearance, their apartment saved for the time being. 

He tiptoed, seeing as Yuuri was now under the covers, eyes closed and the light off, peacefully asleep with just the cast of moonlight spilling across his features. 

Viktor leaned down getting one last good look of his fiance. He smiled to himself. 

“Oh my Yuuri.” he whispered, unable to resist running a gentle hand through his hair. “I didn’t think it was possible for you to be even more beautiful, but there you are.” he hummed quietly, before finally taking off Yuuri’s glasses and putting them gently on his bedside table. 

With a bit of shifting later, Viktor was under the covers snuggling himself back up to his favourite person in the entire world, his arm finding its place, wrapped snugly around Yuuri’s middle.

Yuuri having heard all of that, laced their fingers before he finally drifted off … dreaming of more teacher-student fantasies than he would ever,  _ ever _ dare to admit. 


End file.
